


Monster lady

by minniessimp



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Demon AU but not, F/F, SooMin - Freeform, minnie - Freeform, soojin - Freeform, tiny Yeji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniessimp/pseuds/minniessimp
Summary: Yeji asks Soojin to tell the monster lady to leave her alone
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Monster lady

**Author's Note:**

> Normalize being friends with the monsters under your bed. 
> 
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/apricotmonday)
> 
> [Curious cat!](https://curiouscat.qa/minniessimp)

“Mommy?!” 

Soojin sighed as she heard her daughter’s tiny voice call from her bedroom for the third time that night. She was supposed to be asleep half an hour ago, but here she was, calling the tired accountant from her own bed to her room. The young mother knew exactly what her kid was going to say and she had to come up with something better to tell her rather than the same thing again. 

“Yes, Yeji?” Soojin asked softly, just peeking her head into the five-year-old’s baby pink colored room. 

Yeji didn’t respond. She simply gave her mom a familiar look with teary eyes. Soojin, being the good mom she is, walked over to her baby’s bed and sat down, a hand instantly going to her little head for a pat. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“The monster lady under my bed,” Yeji whispers, using her finger to tap her mattress slightly, “She said she would stop scaring me but she’s making scary noises again.”

It wasn’t the first time Yeji had mentioned a “monster lady,” she talks about her quite a lot. The said “lady” was really pretty when she was out in the light, however, at night her eyes glow red and her claws scrape against the wooden floor ultimately scaring light-sleeper-Yeji according to herself. 

Soojin was convinced this was just little kid talk, everyone is scared of something being under their bed when they’re little. That is, till she started hearing Yeji  _ talk  _ to the monster lady in broad daylight. The brunette couldn’t help but feel worried about her daughter’s actions, but she had no other option but to play along with her in hopes it would help her cope with being scared. “Well, have you considered asking her to let you sleep nicely?” 

Yeji shakes her head, sinking down further into her bedsheets as her mom gives her the ‘ _ Then?’  _ look. “Can you ask her for me, mommy?” 

“Do you want me to?” 

“Please?”

Soojin chuckled at her daughter’s exaggerated expression before nodding and peaking down at her feet to where the “monster lady” was usually at. “If there is any monster lady’s down there, feel free to take the space under  _ my  _ bed and let my baby have a good night’s rest for once or I’ll fight you!” 

Yeji giggled at her mom’s silliness, peaking down at the floor too. Soojin must have been extremely tired as she happened to imagine a shadow emerging from the bottom of her daughter’s bed and glide out of the room in the direction of her’s. But if it was just her being tired, then how was Yeji able to perfectly time the shadow’s exit and say “She listened to you, mommy!”? 

A sleepy smile and nod later, Soojin was giving Yeji a good night’s forehead kiss for what would hopefully be the last time that night. She didn’t understand how her daughter was able to wake up the next day on a night like this as if nothing happened. Soojin herself was planning on setting her alarm for a later hour the next morning and would’ve done it if it weren’t for the fright she got as soon as she closed her bedroom door. 

Thank god she was good at keeping her reactions minimal when it came to being scared or else she would’ve screamed and woken up Yeji again. Sitting on the foot of her bed was an inhumanely attractive woman with deep red hair, wearing a shoulder-less red dress that had a tear on the left leg side, and matching stilettos. Soojin froze against her door as soon as her eyes met the unknown woman’s fiery ones. “W-who are you? How did you get in my house?” 

The annoyed look on the unknown woman’s face was instantly replaced with a pout. A literal pout that only disappeared when she decided to speak, “You told me to come here but there’s not even a space under your bed!” 

“W-what are you-” Soojin was just about to further question the woman, till the situation clicked in her head. 

The monster lady was sitting on her bed.


End file.
